The Courage of Freed
by NaLuFan21
Summary: Freed likes Mira, Mira pretends to like Freed but then goes too far and she some how gets the Magic Council to excpell Freed from all guilds! After that, she hooks up with Laxus!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **This is the First story I've eve made! So, pls go easy on me!**

"Hello there Freed…", Mirajane said in her most evil voice. Freed just ignored her, grabbed his beer and went back home. He didn't care about Mira any more. Even if Mira was the bikini model for "Sorcerer" weekly. She looked all innocent, but she was actually a monster! She was the very definition of EVIL!

*2 years before the present day*

"Mira! Guess what!", Freed exclaims very enthusiastic.

"What is it, Freed?", asks Mira.

"Master Makarov finally let me join the Fairy Tail guild! My first day is tomorrow!"

"That's amazing, Freed! But, do you think you're strong enough to be in that guild?"

"Are you doubting me?", asks Freed pulling out his sword.

"No! Of course not! I just don't want you getting hurt…"

"Thanks Mira…"

What Freed didn't know was that Mira is actually part of Fairy Tail! She's even an "S!" class wizard! Mira was also known as the "She Devil". But, she wanted to wait and see the pathetic reaction of stupidity on Freed's face when he finds out. Mira didn't actually like Freed. She just liked seeing what his reactions are like when something happens and he misses it.

 **So, that's the 1st chapter! Ya, it's sort of short, but this is my first story, I'm sure the rest will be longer...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! BTW, if some chapters come late, it's either because I'm banned from electronics or I'm at school. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

So, the next day, Freed went of for his first day at Fairy Tail! During his day, he took two jobs and even joined Fairy Tail's strongest team! The Thunder Legion! The members are Laxus Dreyar, Evergreen and Bickslow. They were the strongest in Fairy Tail. But, they were impressed by Freed. Completing two jobs in a day?! That was what they found impressive. The Thunder Legion found a pretty pricy job request and they decided to set off for tomorrow.

When Freed came home, he told Mira all about his day. Mira pretended to be proud of him for taking on two jobs in a single day. But, she was actually furious! She's an "S" class wizard. She has been in Fairy Tail for over 12 years now! But, she can never complete two jobs in a day! Even if she was the "She Devil"! She couldn't finish two jobs in a day? 'I'm so PATHETIC' Mira thought to herself.

Suddenly, she had an idea! "Oh, I almost forgot!", Mira said in a joyful voice. "I'm just going to go out of town for a few hours and get the "finest" cake to celebrate your first day in Fairy Tail!" So, she left. But, instead of getting cake, she barged into the guild and told them to excpell Freed from the guild at once. They all asked why. She said, "I'll snap your tiny little heads of, that's why!"

So, Mira went all around Fiore and told each guild that if a specific man with green hair, a sword and his name is Freed Justine came by, don't let him in your guild or she will crush their heads! The guild members were horrified! So, they did as Mira asked.

When Freed came back to the guild the next day, everyone froze, turned to face the door and all at the same time declared, "You are officially expelled from Fairy Tail!" Makarov continued and said, "The magic council found it suspicious how you finished two jobs in a single day. They think you cheated to take the jewels! Therefore, you shall pay back all those jewels you earned and you cannot join a guild ever again!"

That hurt Freed and practically stabbed him in the heart. He went back home to tell Mira. He got the jewel and packed up to leave.

And so, Freed left.

 **That's it for the second chapter! Pls, review and give me feed back!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really not putting anything juicy because this is rated K+. So, pls don't blame. But some of the other stories I make I'll rate it T. But definitely not M! Hope you like this chapter!**

*1 week later*

"Oh, Laxus, you make me so h***", says Mira.

"You're so cute", exclaims Laxus.

Now that Freed is gone, Mira and Laxus are together. Everything went according to their plan so they could be engaged. Freed is gone, they're a couple.

On the streets of Hargeon, there lay poor Freed. No money, no food, no shelter. Just his worn down clothes and his sword. He can't join a guild, so he can't work. He can't do non-wizardly jobs because it was illegal there in Fiore. So, he might as well die. Until he realized he never found out who made him expelled from all the guilds. He thought for a while and realized that it couldn't have been the Magic Council because he contacted them and they said they knew Fairy Tail, but no one called Freed Justine.

He thought some more and realized that Mira never bought those "fine" cakes. She must be behind all this! He grew very angry and made a vow to one day take revenge on her.

He decided to walk to Lamia Scale.

When Freed got there, they were surprised and shooed Freed away because they feared the "She Devil". Freed told them he used to be the "She Devils" boyfriend and he knows all her strengths and weaknesses. If they let him in their guild, he will protect them from Mira. They agreed.

 **That's it for the third chapter! Pls, review and give me feed back!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the LAST chapter! If you noticed, I wrote a story like this called Freed's Courage. It's exactly the same! It's just that the category I put was Anime: 16 Life. This is cuz that was my first day on . so, I edited it.**

The next day, a very loud roar woke everybody up. It was her! Mira…

Freed stepped up first showing his knew marking of Lamia Scale.

"Like I care!", Mira screeched and let out an evil laugh.

While she was busy laughing, Freed placed an enchantment all around Lamia Sclale. Mira and Freed fought. The battle was intense! Both of them knew each other's weaknesses. Mira tried the "Bikini Girl". But, Freed had gotten over that weakness and attacked Mira with his sword. In slow motion, Mira began to fall.

Laxus caught Mira and walked away to bring Mira back to Fairy Tail.

After that, Makarov expelled Mira from the guild and talked to the Magic Council about expelling Mira from all guilds.

So, Mira lived poor, but, she couldn't join a guild like Freed did. This is because, Mira being expelled, was actually the decision of the Magic Council!

THE END

 **So! How was it? Good, bad? Pls tell me!**


End file.
